Partners: The Sequel
by Sammy41
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW PARTNERS Jason Morgan and Sam Mccall were first forced together as buisness partners in crime but through past events they find themselves being partners in something else. JASAM. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Sam Mccall opened her eyes to find herself laying on a cold hard concrete floor. Surrounding her were four walls that looked just like the ground. She slowly sat up but found pain rushing throughout her entire body. Her head hurt and she let out a groan as she tried to move to her feet. She tried to remember what had happened. What it was like before she was in this . . . this terrible place.

_"Sam you okay?" Jason asked as he walked through the pent house door. As he looked thorugh the living room there was no sign of Sam anywhere. Only a few days before he had broughten her to live with him after finding out that she was pregnant with his child. Scanning the room with his soft blue eyes he found that the house was empty. Then suddenly he heard a gagging noise from up the stairs. Quickly moving up the steps he walked around the second floor trying to find out where the noise was coming from. Slowly he peeked around to see that the bathroom door was cracked open and that the violent gagging sound was coming from the room. Walking over to the door he pushed it open to find Sam on the other side. "Sam?"_

_Sam lifted up her head which hung above the white toliet. "What?" she asked annoyed._

_"You alright?" Jason asked her still looking at her with concern._

_"No it's called morning sickness dumb-" Sam was about to call Jason a dumbass but found the words that hung on the tip of her tongue could not be spoken as she hung her head over the toliet vomitting. Jason kneeled down beside her and held her long dark hair out of her face. Then slowly yet hesitantly he brought his hand to her back and rubbed it in a circular motion as she continued to be sick. _

_Finally finishing with another round of vommiting Sam lifted her head to look at Jason. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Jason gave her a small smile as he stood up reaching for a towel._

_"Because I care about the mother of my child" Jason said as he handed her the soft white towel. Sam took it gratefully as she wiped off her mouth. "And besides, aren't I the one who did this to you?"_

_Sam gave a smile. It was the first time her mouth had formed into the shape of a smile for weeks. "You know Morgan you're not that big of an asshole once you get to know you" Sam told him. _

_"I'm glad you finally changed your mind about me" he said. _

Jason paced back and forth in the living room of his pent house his heart racing. Sam was no where to be found. Not anywhere in sight. 'Had she run away? No she wouldn't have done that' he thought to himself as he continued to fidget with his fingers. 'But why was she gone? Had something happened to her?' Suddenly he heard the phone ring making him jump losing his thoughts. He quickly reached for the telephone and held it to his ear. "Sam?" he spat out quickly. That's all he could say. All he could hope.

"Jason it's Sonny" said a strong voice on the other line. "Sam's not anywhere in town"

Jason's breath became suddenly eneven. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think it might be best if we report her missing" Sonny told Jason. "I mean would she have any reason to leave?"

Jason shook his head as if Sonny was right in front of him. "No. No she has no reason to leave" Jason said.

"Listen Jason don't worry. We'll find her." Sonny told his friend. He could hear the uneasiness in his voice and realized how worried he was.

Jason sighed. "I sure hope so" he said.


	2. Chapter Two

Courtney Matthews held her cellphone close to her ear as she waited for someone to answer. Then suddenly on the other end a booming voice sounded thorugh the receiver. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Lorenzo it's Courtney" Courtney said once hearing Alcazar's voice.

"Oh hi." Lorenzo said a smirk appearing on his face as he listened to Courtney.

"Did you do it?" Courtney asked not being able to hold back. She couldn't help herself. It had been on her mind throughout the entire evening.

"I've got her" Alcazar said a slight tinge of joy in his cruel voice.

Courtney couldn't help but form a smile on her face. "Good." she said. "Thank you so much"

"So how long do you want me to keep her?" Lorenzo asked.

"Until the child is born" Courtney said. It had been her plan all along ever since she found out about Sam's pregnancy with Jason's child.

"Alright then." Alcazar said. "Well I have buisness to tend to so I will talk to you later"

"Okay." Courtney told him. As Lorenzo hung up his phone Courtney slowly pulled hers away from her ear and snapped it shut. She slowly dropped it back into her purse and then sighed. As she walked down the wet streets of Port Charles she thought about what she had done. How the idea had come to her. Why Sam Mccall had been taken hostage.

_Courtney twitched with anger as she heard the words roll off of her best friend's tongue. "Sam Mccall is pregnant with Jason's child" Carly Corenthos told Courtney as they sat at Kelly's diner._

_"She's what?" Courtney asked feeling her heart tighten at the words. _

_"That night. Jason got Sam pregnant" Carly said. She saw the hurt in Courtney's eyes and thought of the anger that filled her own. "I couldn't believe it either"_

_Courtney shook her head. "How could he do this?" Courtney asked. "I mean sure me and Jason broke up but I never expected him to get Sam pregnant. It's bad enough that he slept with her but . . ." Courtney just let her mouth drop as she continued to shake her head. __There was really nothing else to say._

_"I know that little slut" Carly said bitterly. "I hate her"_

_Courtney felt a lump in her throat form. Tears wanted to spill from her eyes. "They're sharing what we never could" Courtney said. "What me and Jax can't. They conceived a child" _

Sam continued to search around her surroundings. It was like a nightmare. She had been taken. Captured. Left away to rot in the tiny room. Suddenly as she sat leaning against the wall trying to manage the pain her body was going through the door in the corner of the room opened.

Lorenzo Alcazar walked through the room slowly an arrogant smile covering his face. Sam glared at him. "You." she muttered. "Why would you do this to me?" Sam asked now speaking louder. Lorenzo looked over at her his dark eyes looking through hers.

"Just another job. I was told to find you and capture you" Lorenzo explained to the small woman.

Sam looked at him curiousity rushing through her mind. "What do you mean? Who told you to do this?" Sam asked.

"It's confidential" Lorenzo said giving a smug smile.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Then why did whoever tell you to capture me want you to do so?" Sam asked.

Lorenzo smiled. "They want your child." Lorenzo told her.

The pit of Sam's stomach hardened as she felt herself starting to shake with fear. "No." she said. "No they can't. I won't let you have it"

Lorenzo walked toward her. "Trust me you will. And then when you do well . . . I guess there really won't be any more need for you so you'll be let's say, gone." he told her.

Sam felt angry tears fall from her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"I told you I was asked to. Paid to." Lorenzo told her. "Besides we can't have Jason Morgan's flesh and blood wondering around Port Charles"

"Oh Jason will come. He'll find me and he'll kill you along with whoever told you to do this to me" Sam said angrily.

"I know" Lorenzo said simply. "And I'm prepared. Why do you think you are so isolated?"

Sam glared her eyes glossed over with tears her cheeks stained with them also. "You are such a bastard" Sam told him coldly.

Lorenzo gave her a smirk. "I know" he said. "And don't worry. You and the baby will remain healthy. That's the only reason you're here anyway. For the child"


	3. Chapter Three

_Sam rolled over in bed not being able to sleep. Actually it wasn't that she couldn't sleep it was that every time she tried to terrible dreams flowed through her head. They all consisted of the same idea. The baby being taken away from her. She held a tiny child in her eyes filled with joy. Blue eyes stared up from her and the baby's hair was dark like her own. Next to her was Jason who stared at the baby his eyes flickering with joy. But suddenly the joy of the dream was taken away along with the child as someone grabbed it from Sam's arms and ran out of the hospital room. _

_Finally sighing Sam sat up in her soft bed and pulled the covers off of her. Slowly she brought her feet to the ground and stood up in her black sweat pants and large white t-shirt. Then walking silently Sam moved to the stairs and headed to the kitchen. _

_Jason flickered open his eyes. He didn't know why he had woken up but he did. He looked around him to find that the night was still pitch black dark meaning it was still night. Slowly he moved his eyes and stared over at the alarm clock sitting on his night stand. It was only three o'clock in the morning. Before getting ready to shut his eyes again Jason heard the clattering of dishes from downstairs in the kitchen. He quickly sat up and grabbed the t-shirt that lay at the end of his bed. Putting it on his muscular body covering his chest Jason headed toward the bedroom door and moved down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen Jason was suprised to see Sam sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk. Squinting his eyes in the bright letting them adjust Jason moved toward Sam. "What are you doing up?" Jason asked._

_Sam was startled hearing Jason's strong voice. Slowly turning her head so she looked at him she answered. "Couldn't sleep" she said._

_Jason slowly sat down in the chair next to her at the table. "Why not?" he asked._

_Sam thought about weither she should tell Jason about her dreams or not. "I don't know" she lied. She quickly took a sip of milk. "You want some?" she asked._

_Jason shook his head. "Nah that's alright" he said._

_Sam smiled. "You know if I was allowed this glass would be filled with something else" she said. Jason let out a small laugh._

_"I'm not suprised" he said. The two of them sat in silence for moment. Something lingered on Jason's mind but he didn't know if he should say it outloud. "Have you ever heard about the Annual Nurses Ball?"_

_Sam looked up from her glass of milk starring into Jason's blue eyes. "No." she answered. "But it sounds like a load of shit"_

_Jason smirked. "Never mind. You're probably right" he said._

_Sam looked at him her brown eyes filled with question. "What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Well I was gonna see if you wanted to go" Jason told her. "But you're right. It's just a load of B.S" _

_Sam felt bad. Jason actually wanted to go to the Nurses Ball with her and she had basically turned him down before he could ask. "Well if you really want to go." Sam said._

_"Nah, it's alright" Jaosn told her. "Besides I'm not going without a date"_

_"I could still go as your date" Sam said. She found herself now wanting to go with the man sitting next to her. _

_"No Sam if you don't want to we can just stay in for the night" Jason told her. _

_"Jason really. Maybe it would be fun" Sam said. "I would really like to go with you"_

_Jason smiled. "Alright." he said. "So I guess that makes you my date for tommorow"_

_Sam found the comment awkward but went along with it anyway. "I guess so" she said._

"She hasn't used her credit cards anywhere or anytime recently and no use of her cellphone either" Ric Lansang told his brother Sonny and his partner Jason.

"Well do you think there's a chance of finding her?" Sonny asked.

Ric shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but whoever kidnapped her was able to do it pretty cleanly. No evidence or clues anywhere" Ric said.

"Any suspects?" Sonny asked.

"Well we have narrowed it down to three." Ric said.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Well the number one suspect is AJ Quartermaine" Ric told both Sonny and Jason.

Jason's face immediatley was filled with shock. "AJ?" he asked.

"Yes. He was outside of Kelly's just before the kidnapping and Mike said he saw him in the diner too. Said he left just before Sam was captured" Ric explained.

Jason shook his head. "No it doesn't make sense. Why would my brother want to steal Sam?" Jason said.

Ric shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but he's on the top of our suspect list" Ric told Jason.

Sam sat on the small cot Alcazar had provided for her in the room. She was freezing cold in and wrapped the blanket that lay on the bed around her shoulders as she shook. She had never been so afraid in her life. Never been in such trouble. Such danger. And now her child was in danger. Her child was going to be taken from her. Three months pregnant and things were already going wrong with Sam. But Sam Mccall never gave up. Never stopped. She already had a plan. Suddenly the door opened for a second time.

Courtney strode through the dark room of Sam's dungeon of terror. Her heels clicked on the hard floor and she stared at Sam with dark eyes as she walked near her. Sam's mouth had dropped. Courtney Matthews was behind this master plan. Jason's ex was the one holding her in this place.

"Hello" Courtney said as she stood in front of Sam.

Sam now shook even more as she saw Courtney stood in front of her. She didn't even know what to say. "Y-y-you" she studddered.

"Yes me" Courtney told her. "I am the one who ordered Lorenzo to find you."

Sam's mouth was still wide open. "Why?" she asked. That's all she could ask. All she could spit off her shaking tongue.

"Because I want a child. I wanted a child with Jason and since I can't have one yours is the next best thing" Courtney said. "Besides I am the last person Jason suspects to do this"

"You won't get away with this" Sam said bitterly finding words to come out of her mouth.

"No really I think I will" Courtney told her smirking. "Besides this is what you deserve. You slut. Sleeping with Jason behind my back. I tried to be nice to you when you stayed with us. I tried to be your friend and then you go and get pregnant with Jason's child"

"Courtney it was a mistake" Sam said.

"Yes I know I've already heard that" Courtney told her rage filling her voice. "I just don't understand how Jason found it in his heart to care about you. To take you in."

"Courtney-"

"No it's alright Sam. Because it's not like he'll see you again. I'll take this child and I'll kill you." Courtney said. Sam's heart tightened. Tears dripped from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting both me and Jason? You don't think he is upset about this? This little plan of yours won't make things better between you and him. Only worse. And Courtney how are you supposed to live with youself. Looking into my child's eyes everyday knowing that you killed it's mother" Sam said tears falling from her eyes.

Courtney just glared at her with her cold blue eyes. Then slowly she turned on her heel and moved toward the exiting door of the room. Sam Mccall was breaking her down.


	4. Chapter Four

_Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She had never really worn a dress before or at least not one that nice. It was a beautiful peachy, pink dress that fit around her curves perfectly. It cut off right at the shin and left her looking beautiful. She wore a nice necklace and matching earings and for once let her hair run down her shoulders with curls going down the ends. _

_Jason waited downstairs for her. He wore just regular black slacks and a black button down shirt and a black sports jacket. Though he didn't wear anything fancy he still looked handsome. As Sam came down the stairs Jason was stunned. She looked beautiful and he wanted to take a picture so he could look at it forever. "You look really nice" Jason said to her as she came down the stairs. _

_Sam smiled. "Thanks" she said. _

_Jason grabbed her by the hand as the both of them headed toward the limo down the stairs. As they sat in it for the short ride to the ball Jason looked to Sam. "So uh your going there as my date." he said. "So like holding hands and sticking together is okay right?" _

_Sam looked at him. "Yeah I guess" she said. "You know this is going to be really awkward." _

_"Yep I'm prepared." Jason said. _

_Sam nodded her head. "I wish I could say the same." _

_As the limo stopped the driver got out of the car and opened the door for Jason. Jason got out and held out a hand for Sam. Who unsure took it to help herself out of the car. Jason tried not to laugh at her. The two of them slowly walked to the door as Jason opened it for the both of them. _

_Walking through the ball was a nighmare. It felt like a thousand eyes were watching them as they moved through the room. Jason played it cool stay calm and smiling to people he knew as Sam tried to do the same yet finding it much harder to do then Jason. Sweat dripped down her neck as she looked around her. Finally the two of them found a spot to stand alone in the corner._

_"Well that sucked" Sam whispered to Jason. He gave her a small smile._

_"I guess there were a few stares, maybe a little awkward" he said. "Listen you want something to drink?" Jason asked looking as men in suits walked around with trays of wine. He immediatley regretted what he said. _

_"Ha. I wish" Sam said realizing Jason knew what he had said to her. "You can go ahead if you want though"_

_Jason shook his head. "Nah. That's okay I'll be fine without wine." he said. The two of them stood looking around for moment. People around them were laughing and drinking and talking and many dancing. "So uh you ever dance?"_

_Sam looked at Jason. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure but I mean not very well" Sam said. _

_"Yeah me neither" Jason told her. It stayed silent between the two of them for moment. "Do you want to? You know dance"_

_Sam felt her heart flutter. "Yeah" she said. "Why not?" Jason smiled and slowly brought his hand out to hers grabbing it in his own. He slowly lead her to the dance floor moving into the crowd with other couples. The music slowly started sounding throughout the room. _

_Would you run and never look back? _

_Jason took Sam's hand and slowly moved her toward him. _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying? _

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

_Jason led Sam across the floor smoothly as the two of them danced slowly. _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

_Jason twirled Sam in a circle as the chorus of the song started. _

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight 

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_Sam starred into Jason's eyes as the two of them moved across the dance floor. It had been the best day of her life so far. His eyes shined as he looked at her and she smiled at him. Jason smiled back looking at her. She was so beautiful. It was so hard to believe that they were married now. It was so great. _

_I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight _

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

And I can be your hero 

_I can kiss away the pain _

_and I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away _

_I can be your hero _

_As the song ended Jason dropped Sam to the ground holding her with his arms. Then slowly brought his lips to her kissing them passionatley. Sam felt her heart jump with happiness as the electricity between their kiss sparked. Jason felt the same thing and knowing that at that moment Sam Mccall was the woman he had been looking for. _

It had been two weeks since Sam had disappeared from the pent house and Jason spent every waking minute he had trying to find her. Trying to bring her back to him. That evening he was flooded with anger as he jumped off his motorcycle and headed to the frontdoor of the Quartermaine's home. In his hand he held his black gun gripping tightly. Striding into the house he felt his anger move out of him. "AJ!" he shouted through the house. "AJ!"

Monica Quartermaine ran down the stairs of her home after hearing shouting to find her son in the living room. "Jason what's wrong?" she asked starring at her son with worry.

"Where's AJ?" Jason asked his voice uneasy.

"Jason why do you need AJ?" Monica asked.

"He has Sam" Jason said his hand holding his gun shaking violently.

"Sam?" Monica repeated. "Oh no Jason not the girl you- You know your father and the rest of the family is angry about what you did and-"

"Monica tell me where the hell AJ is!" Jason demanded. Monica saw the rage in her son's eyes and walked out of the room looking for AJ.

Alcazar walked into Sam's room that night slowly and silently. As he turned on the light he found her asleep on her cot. He moved towards her slowly and sat down on the bed. She was so beautiful. Taking his large hand he stroked her cheek and then brushed back her hair. He felt himself getting aroused as he touched her. Sam flickered open her eyes to find Alcazar above her. "What are you doing?" she asked still half asleep.

"You're a very beautiful woman" Alcazar said.

Sam slapped his hand away. "Get away from me you bastard!" Sam shouted.

Alcazar shook his head. "It's not that easy" he told her. Not being able to help it he planted a kiss on her.

Sam pushed him away. "You're sick!" she yelled. Alcazar smiled. Then reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out two ropes. Then holding her down he took her wrist quickly tying it to the metal railing of the cot. "Stop it! Get away from me!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Alcazar just smiled as he continued to strap her down with the other rope. Sam continued to yell but it was no use as Alcazar slowly climbed on top of her small fragile body.

As AJ came into the living room Jason immediatley ran toward him grabbing him into a head lock. Then taking his gun he pointed it to Sam's head. "What did you do with Sam?" he asked.

AJ struggled in Jason's hold. "I didn't do anything to her!" he shouted. "What is your problem!"

"AJ your the number one suspect on the list!" Jason yelled. "Now where is Sam!"

"Jason I didn't do anything with her! I barely know her" AJ told his brother. "Now let me go!"

"I don't believe you!" Jason yelled. "Don't make me shoot!"

"Jason I didn't do it! I swear to god I didn't do it!" AJ shouted pleading to his brother.

Jason's hand shook as he held the gun to his brother's head. Then sighing he took it away from AJ's head and dropped it to the ground. "I'm sorry" he said backing away. He slowly collapsed on the couch. "I knew it wasn't you. I just knew it"

AJ shook his head. "Then why the hell did you almost kill me?" AJ asked.

"Ric Lansang told me your the number one suspect" Jason explained.

"What!" AJ shouted. "Just because I was at Kelly's that night doesn't mean I took your whore"

Jason glared at him. "She's not a whore. She's the mother of my child" he said.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he said. "Besides there were a lot of other people who could of done it. I mean I wasn't the only person at Kelly's"

Jason stared at AJ. "Who else was?" he asked.

"Well Alcazar was looking pretty damn suspicious" AJ told his brother. "And then Courtney Matth-"

"Courtney?" Jason said. "I never thought about her"

"Well I mean she could've done it. She has a reason to have a grudge towards you and Mccall" AJ said.

Jason nodded his head and stood up from the couch. "I better go" he said.


	5. Chapter Five

As Jason walked through the pent house he was stopped by Sonny. "Jase I know who could have done it!" Sonny exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah I know Courtney" Jason said bitterly. Sonny's mouth dropped.

"Courtney?" he repeated.

Jason nodded his head. "I was with AJ tonight. He said that Courtney was around and so was Alcazar" he said.

"So wouldn't it be Alcazar?" Sonny asked. "I mean I know that Courtney has a reason to kidnapp Sam but Alcazar has a better one"

Jason nodded his head. "I guess you're right. It's just that Courtney . . . well I don't know." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Hey Jase you want to go and get a bite to eat at Kelly's with me?" Sam asked as she snuck up behind Jason who sat on the couch. Jason looked up at her smiling. He slowly brought his lips to hers and locked their mouths together. As they serperated Sam smiled. "Is that a yes?"_

_"I wish" Jason said. "I've got work to do for Sonny tonight"_

_Sam nodded her head. "Oh, okay" she said. She tried to hide the hurt in her voice. Jason was never with her and always doing jobs for Sonny. Sometimes she just wished he had a moment to spare to be with her. _

_"I'm sorry it's just buisness" Jason told her watching her face turn from joy to an emotionless expression. _

_Sam tried to give a weak smile. "It's okay" she said softly. She slowly headed to the door. _

_"Hey pick up a burger for me okay?" Jason asked. Sam nodded her head._

_"Alright" she said closing the door behind her._

Jason burried his head in his hands. 'Why did I let her go? Why didn't I go with her?' A few tears spilled from Jason's blue eys but he immediatley wiped them away. Sniffling he stood up from the couch. He was going to find Sam. He was going to make things okay again.

Sam cried throughout the rest of the night. It had been officially the worst of her life. She had been violated and raped by a man who was going to kill her. Sure you hear about it all the time but you never expect it to happen to you. Never imagine what it would be like. But Sam Mccall did. Lorenzo Alcazar had raped her. Yet Sam Mccall decided she was going to save herself. For the past weeks she had been working on her escape. Hiding behind her bed was a hole in the wall which she had been making bigger as each day passed. It took almost three days to get through the first layer of concrete and as she plowed through it with one of the metal bars from her cot she hoped to get out of the place sooner. Tonight she didn't stop. After Alcazar had left she had been taking out all her anger and fear and using all of her strength to make the hole in the wall even larger. Her arms were tired and shook as she used all she had in her to save herself and her child.

Jason couldn't take it any longer. He quickly stood up from the couch and grabbed his leather jacket and gun. Then he quickly strode through the room and out the door. He was going to Alcazar's place weither it would kill him or not. He needed to find out if Sam was alright or not. He needed to know if she was really there.

Sam pushed her body through the hole in the concrete as quickly as she could. She was finally getting out of the building. Finally out of that room and finally out of Alcazar's. She started to run as quickly as she could moving as fast as her short legs would carry her.

Speeding down the street on his black shining motorycycle Jason stopped as he reached Alcazar's. Then slowly bringing his feet to the ground he got off of his Harley and started to walk as slowly and silently as he could. In his hand he clenched his gun ready to fire at anyone who was causing danger to himself or in this case Sam.

Sam couldn't run any longer. Her body was to tiered. To frail and too weak and every step she took was like pusing more pain through her body. But she had one determination. She could see Jason standing fifty yards from her. Yet she could not push herself any farther. Her legs slowly gave out dropping her to her knees. She had never felt her body so tiered in her life. "Jason!" she shouted. But suddenly from behind she felt something hard hit her head. It was hit hard enough on her skull to knock her out cold as she lay on the ground.

Jason looked over to where he had heard the yelling and saw Sam. She was down on her knees looking frail and weak. He quickly moved to her but stopped as he saw Courtney come up from behind Sam. With the butt of her rifle Courtney knocked Sam in the head. Sam dropped to the ground unconcious leaving Courtney standing above her. Jason quickly sprinted to Sam but found himself stopping.

"Jason take another step and I sweat to god I'll shoot!" Courtney shouted to her ex-boyfriend.

Jason froze dead in his tracks. Courtney had her rifle pointed at Sam's head and was not going to back down as she got ready to fire. "Courtney put down the gun" Jason told Courtney calmly.

"No!" Courtney shouted. "This is your fault!"

Jason tried to calm his ex-girlfriend who was obviously going mentally insane. "Courtney you need to stop it. Just give Sam back to me alright" Jason said he slowly crept to Courtney.

"Jason don't make me shoot!" Courtney yelled stopping Jason. She felt as though she had no control over her body now as she held the gun above Sam's head.

Sam slowly opened her eyes finding that she laid on the wet grass in the backyard of Alcazar's mansion. Her body shook as she tried to move. Something was going wrong. Then taking her brown eyes she looked above her to find a gun pointed at her face. She was starring death in the eye. Courtney was screaming to someone but Sam couldn't see who. Then she rememebered. Jason. Jason had come to save her. He was there. All she had to do was stop Courtney. She had nothing left in her. No strength. Not anything. All she had was the will to survive. To fight for her child's life.


	6. Chapter Six

Jason woke up in a hospital bed his arm pierced with needles connecting him to machines and IV. He looked around him but as he sat up he felt immdiate pain going through his shoulder. Slowly he laid himself back down. Suddenly Monica Quartermaine, Alan and Emily all busted through the door of his hospital room.

"Oh god Jason you're alright" Monica said sighing as she moved to her son.

"Mom what happened?" Jason asked.

"You went to go and get Sam" Emily told him.

Jason looked up at her. He suddenly rememebered his evening. "Is she alright?" he asked. He still coudn't remember weither he was able to get her out of Alcazar's or not.

Emily shook her head. "No." she said as soft as a whisper. "Courtney got away with her"

Jason felt his heart sink. The pit of his stomach was hard and his hands shook. "Weren't the police there?" Jason asked.

"They came to late" Monica answered.

Jason rested his head on the palm of his hand. "I was so damn close" he muttered.

Alan looked at his son with disgust. He wanted to chew him out and yank him by the ear punishing him for his stupidity. "How could you do this?" Alan asked his voice bitter. "Getting this girl pregnant"

Monica looked at Alan with fierce eyes. "Alan you said-"

"Monica I don't care. None of this would be happening if Jason was smart enough to not jump on some girl he didn't know" Alan said rage in his strong voice.

"Listen dad I am being responsible. I'm going to raise this child with Sam" Jason told his father.

"No Jason if you were responsible you wouldn't have a child to raise. And if you were responsible this girl wouldn't be gone because of your job. The both of you would be somewhere safe far away from that mobster you live with." Alan said. "If you want to keep this child safe you need to set your priorities straight"

Monica glared at her husband and grabbed him by the arm. "Alan that's enough" she said as she headed toward the door. Alan gave his son one last glare and then followed his wife out of the room. Emily stared at her brother who sat with glossy eyes.

"Sam's going to be alright" Emily told him as she grabbed his arm trying to comfort her.

Jason nodded her head. "She's a fighter." he said. "She'll pull through"

Sam lifted her head off of the soft pillow it rested on. She slowly scanned the room around her. She was in a hospital. Continuing to look around her Sam rememebered what had happened that night.

_"Jason don't make me shoot!" Courtney yelled stopping Jason. She felt as though she had no control over her body now as she held the gun above Sam's head. _

_Sam slowly opened her eyes finding that she laid on the wet grass in the backyard of Alcazar's mansion. Her body shook as she tried to move. Something was going wrong. Then taking her brown eyes she looked above her to find a gun pointed at her face. She was starring death in the eye. Courtney was screaming to someone but Sam couldn't see who. Then she rememebered. Jason. Jason had come to save her. He was there. All she had to do was stop Courtney. _

_From her sitting position on the ground Sam tugged on the gun pushing it away from her head. Courtney immediatley flashed her eyes from Jason over to Sam and fought with her over the rifle. Jason who stood close by immediatley started to run towards the two of them. Then as he reached them he tackled Courtney to the ground the gun still in her hands. As Jason and Courtney fought on the ground Sam immediatley started to run away but froze when she heard a gun shot. _

_Courtney had shot Jason. He immediatley fell to the ground and winced in pain still shouting at Sam to run. Sam tried to but found pain rushing through her body as she looked down at her leg. Blood sipped through it and a bullet pierced it's skin. Dropping down to her knees Sam couldn't hang on any longer and let her body fall to the ground._

Sam tried to lift herself out of the hospital bed but it was no use. She looked around the room trying to find something to help her. Then only two feet from her bed was a coat rack. Throwing off the single jacket Sam took it holding it with her two arms. Then swinging it around she pointed it two the purse which sat on the window seal. Hooking the metal poll onto the shoulder straps of the purse Sam pulled it in and dropped it onto the bed. Quickly putting the coat rack back to where it was Sam grabbed the purse. It was Courtney's purse the only person with a purse Sam could think of being in her hospital room. Plowing through the leather bag Sam found the small silver cellphone that was inside. Flipping it open Sam dialed the numbers she knew by heart with shaking hands.

Jason sat up in his bed suddenly hearing his cellphone ring. Reaching for his leather jacket that lay at the end of the bed he pulled out the cellphone and answered. "Hello?"

"Jason it's Sam" Sam said quietly.

Jason felt his heart lift. "Sam where are you? Are you okay?" he asked immediatley.

"Jason you and Sonny need to come and get me. I'm at St. Vincent's hospital in Boston" Sam said. She knew it had to be that hospital. She had lived in Boston her whole life.

Jason was now out of bed and throwing on his clothes as easily as he could. "Sam I don't know if we can get down there in time you're going to have to stall" Jason told her

"I'll try my best" Sam said. Hearing footsteps down the hall Sam paniced. "Jase I have to go" she said hanging up the phone. She immediatley shoved it into the purse and then taking the bag threw it across the room to where it used to be. Just then Courtney walked into the room.

Jason ran out of his hospital room and into the hallway. "Jason what are you doing?" Emily asked stopping him.

Jason turned around to face his sister. "Sam, she's at the hospital in Boston" Jason spat out. "Emily just call the police. Tell them to go to St. Vincents"


	7. Chapter Seven

Courtney Matthews walked into Sam's hospital room slowly. Closing the door behind her she stood in front of Sam's bed.

Sam's best shot was trying to play dumb. "What happened?" she asked.

Courtney smirked. "Jason tried to save you but it didn't work" Courtney told her.

"Is Jason alright?" she asked.

"I don't know" Courtney said. "I shot him"

Sam stayed silent trying to think of something else to talk about. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes it's fine" Courtney said.

Sam sighed. "Good" she told Courtney.

"Listen we're going to leave here in ten minutes, so get dressed" Courtney ordered Sam.

Jason sped down the highway as quickly as he could. He didn't know how long it would take him to get to Boston but he knew it wasn't near as fast as he wished. He had already called Sonny and the police and all of them were most likely on their way over. Or at least he hoped they were.

As he continued to rest his hands on the steering wheel Jason thought for a moment. _"If you want to keep this child safe you need to set your priorities straight." _Jason remembered what his father had said. About his priorities and about how he wanted to raise his child. Was living in Port Charles going to be safe? Would his child be alright? As Jason continued to go deeper into though he realized what he wanted with his life. What he wanted with Sam. And what he wanted for his child.

Sam tried to think fast. Courtney's plan was to have her leave. And to leave quickly. She was going to be in some deep trouble if she didn't hurry up. It had already been twenty minutes when Courtney came through the door. Sam still lay in bed looking as innocent as she possibly could. "You're still not ready yet?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I'm just really tiered." Sam lied. "Do we have to go today?"

"Yes" Courtney said sternly. "If we don't we'll get coppers on our trail. Now get dressed"

As Courtney threw Sam her clothes she slowly took them trying to spare every second she had. As she finsihed putting her clothes on the two of them heard voices from outside of the hospital. "This is the PCPD!" a voice said over a megaphone.

Courtney immediatley snapped her head to Sam. Anger flooded her eyes. "You called the police!" she shouted. "Goddamn you!"

Courtney quickly grabbed Sam in a tight and angry grip. Pulling her out of the room Courtney headed out the door.

As Sam moved down the hallway she immediatly started to scream. "Help!" she shouted. "Help!"

From down the hall Sonny and Jason heard shouts. "That's Sam" Sonny said.

Jason was already down the hallway heading in the direction of where Sam was. Sonny quickly followed.

Courtney held Sam in a tight grasp as she walked up the stairs dragging Sam up them with her. "Help!" Sam screamed again this time after doing so felt a hard object against her head.

"Shut the hell up" Courtney demanded of her.

Sam immediatley closed her mouth. Courtney continued to drag her up the stairs finally kicking down the door to the roof. "Goddamnit!" she shouted. "Lorenzo where the hell are you!"

Jason sprinted as fast as he could up the stairs followed by Sonny. In his hand he clenched his gun ready to fire as he reached the top of the stairs. Pushing open the door to the roof he ran onto the cement floor and looked around. Courtney stood her gun to Sam's head.

"Courtney let her go!" Jason shouted pointing his gun to Courtney.

Courtney gave out a small laugh. "Are you really going to shoot?" she asked.

Jason glared. "I will if I have to" he said.

"No you won't because if you shoot then I will too" Courtney told him her gun still pointed to Sam's head.

Sam stared at Jason feeling her heart lift a tiny bit seeing him. Sonny was there to his own gun pointed at his sister.

Jason's hand shook as he held his finger to the trigger of the gun. He didn't know if he could actually do it. If he could actually shoot Courtney. No matter how much he loved Sam it was as if he couldn't bring himself to do it. Everything was happening so fast. Just the night before Courtney was doing the same thing. Holding a gun to Sam's head. Except last time things didn't happen like they were supposed to. Now was Jason's chance to fix things. He had to do it. He had to get Sam back.

Jason quickly pushed his finger down on the trigger releasing a bullet from the end of the gun. It wizzed past Courtney's ear as she let go of Sam. Sam immediatley found herself running away from Courtney out of instinct trying to move as far away as possible but found herself stopping. All of the sudden pain burst through her body as a bullet was pierced through her skin.

"No!" Jason screamed as he watched Courtney put another bullet through Sam. He immediatley found himself shooting at Courtney but also found himself shooting off target. Suddenly he saw another bullet fly from Courtney's gun and went through Sam's body yet again. This time Sonny reacted as he fired shots at his sister one skimming past her arm. Just as Courtney was about to shoot Sam again the doors busted open and she found herself surrounded by the police. Dropping her gun to the ground she threw her hands up in the air showing that she had given up.

Jason ran over to where Sam lay on the ground. She was covered in her own blood and bullets. He kneeled down onto the ground next to her and grabbed her into his arms. "Sam?" he said. His voice was as soft as a whisper as tears came down his face. "Sam wake up!"

Sam didn't move. She couldn't hear him and didn't show any signs of ever hearing him again. Tears streamed down Jason's cheeks onto Sam's face. "Sam I love you" he said still holding her tightly.


End file.
